Sort of Angela's Wake
Characters: Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: Cobra's Colombia Base Date: 18 October 2008 TP: Non-TP Summary: After disposing of Angela, Major Bludd and Over Kill celebrate, sort of. Category:2008 Category:Logs Cobra Base - Recreational Services This building has been set aside to give Cobra's troops a place to unwind. The ground floor houses the base's gym, with a running track, basketball court, indoor pool, and several weight machines. The second level serves as a small comissary and exchange for people to purchase the items they need to make military life just a little bit easier. It also houses the requisitions office. Finally, the thrid floor is the recreational area, with a pair of lounges. One has a reasonably stocked bar, pool tables, pinball machines, and other entertainment devices while the other lounge houses the base's cafeteria. Major Bludd climbs the stairs to the third floor of the rec building and goes into the bar lounge area. He peers around for Over Kill. Over Kill is sitting in the bar area, in a large booth near the end of the bar. He's already brought out his card and has baught every viper in the place a round. He knows his presence probably makes them uncomfortable. He has a flask of something thick, black and corrosive looking with him today. Major Bludd walks over and slides into the booth opposite Over Kill. It'll look odd, him sitting and drinking with the android, but he doesn't give it much thought. This, like the violence which preceded it, is necessary. Over Kill doesn't make much of it. He's drinking with a friend. He tilts his head at Major Bludd and murmurs. "What will you have? I will buy, yes?" He says softly, holding his flask tightly in a meal hand. He's cleaned the specks of blood off himself and seems like nothing's happened. Only a constant tremble betrays him. Major Bludd pulls his own card out, shaking his head. "You've done plenty tonight, lad," he says with a smile. "I'd buy you a drink if I thought they served that here," he indicates Over Kill's unusual drink. He motions the bartender over and orders a Rusty Nail. Over Kill grunts. "Do you know how much Avgas costs these days? About 150 a gallon. That's why I get yelled at for drinkin' it." He grunts. "Should be savin' it for the rattlers.." He pauses. "Maybe I should learn to drink lower grade fuel but...its good every now and then." Major Bludd chuckles. "I shouldn't drink this stuff either," he says, "but you're right: it *is* good every now and then." He accepts his drink from the barman with a nod of thanks, lifting the glass in a toast. "To you, Over Kill, for putting up with Angela so long and finally doing what needed to be done to put things right." Over Kill lifts his flask. "And to you, Major.. um. I don't know if you have another name. If you do, it's probably disrespectful to call you it. Um. Sorry. Avgas talking. I'm kinda a lightweight on this stuff." he pauses. "Um And to you Major Bludd. For putting up with Angela, and for trying to make her into something she's not. A soldier." Major Bludd grins at Over Kill. "It's alright, lad," he says, touching his glass to the android's flask. "Cheers," he adds, taking a drink. Over Kill places the flask under his mask and takes a long drink. His right optic dims, and his left brightens considerably. "Hmm." He says softly. "Smooth. Is good. Should try sometime, yes.." he says softly. Major Bludd sits back, setting his glass down on the table. "This entire affair has been difficult on both of us. And on Pennington, too," he adds quietly. "I was mildly surprised to see her with you tonight. I don't believe she's ever done anything like that before." Over Kill grunts. "I was surprised to see her down there too. I was going down to yell at the synthoid. I sometimes go down just to yell at her. And I saw Heather goin' down there with a gun in her hand. So then I got to thinking. I can't let Heather do this alone. Someone's gotta help her.." Major Bludd's expression softens. He reaches across the table and lays a hand on the android's metal one. "You're a good friend, lad," he says. "I'm glad someone was there with her." Over Kill pauses. "It was her first kill. And it was a friend. It had to be hard on her. I know for a while. The three of you were..close , yes?" In an instant, the android's words bring back memories of the time Bludd spent in 1848 with Pennington and Angela. Husband, wife, and child. Dysfunctional as it was, what with Angela being Angela, it was a blueprint for something he could never have. Something he didn't know he wanted until he suddenly had it. He squeezes his eyes shut suddenly, shaking his head to clear it. "Yeah," he murmurs, picking up his drink again and taking a long swig. Over Kill pauses. "Do we need to go to the place again?" He asks. "To..think?" He trembles. "Angela was..different. She could be insane and violent. She could also be..safe. " He pauses. "There is not many people I can turn to for safe. For family. She was family. She took care of us. But had to be taken down for good of network, yes." Major Bludd shakes his head. "It's not safe there right now," he says, staring into his drink. "Not for me." He looks up. "Did you happen to get anything interesting on the video feeds from there? I kept meaning to ask you about it..." Over Kill pauses. "Its been quiet there. Yes. I forgot abut the assassin. Been in the networks. Mayne the networks is the only safe place. Maybe Brazil is safe, but no. Autobots interrogated me there yesterday. Is not safe there either. Maybe hide in network.." "Now that I'm out of the infirmary, it's time I planned that trip to South Africa," Bludd mutters. "Did Angela tell you anything about a man called Vanderpool trying to make his own BATs?" Over Kill nods "A little bit. I downloaded what I could from her hard files." He says. "Yes. It is time to move the hunt to South Africa.." Major Bludd stares silently into his drink for a few minutes. "I'll set up travel arrangements tomorrow morning." He glances up at Over Kill. "Are you planning to come along, then?" Over Kill nods "If you need my assistance, yes. I will come along." He says. "Is better then staying here and losing self to ghosts." Bludd nods tersely, knocking back the last of his drink. "Fair dinkum," he says, setting the glass down on the table with a thump. After a beat, he chuckles at himself. Must be the booze. Over Kill takes another sip from his flask and gives an odd sound, like crumpled papery static. It then turns into a chuckle. "Fairs..Dinkum yes.." Over Kill asks out of nowhere. "What you think of Imortal?" Major Bludd laughs, sitting back. "It means I agree with you," he chuckles. "I don't know what's wrong with me -- I never talk like that; I'm from bloody Sydney. That's Outbacker chat, that is." He shakes his head, still grinning. "Maybe all this rot that's gone on this past week's got to me more than I thought." "IMORTAL?" he frowns in confusion for a moment, then brightens. "The guys that say they're gonna kill the Transformers if they don't vacate the planet?" He shrugs. "If they got the means to do it, I say more power to 'em." Over Kill grunts. "Me too! I was supporting them last night. Autobots. Decepticons. ALl the same. I've been attacked and almost killed by both. Yesterday an Autobot interrogated me. And you know about the Decepticon who tried to kill me. And when I was saying they should go for it people were saying I was becoming paranoid liken' Angela." He grunts. "Maybe you is needin' a vacation." Major Bludd snorts. "Not their planet, is it?" he says, motioning for the bartender again. "Nobody invited 'em, did they?" He relinquishes his empty glass and requests a rum on the rocks. "If they could fight without knockin' down a city block every time, maybe people wouldn't be cranky about 'em." Over Kill grunts. "Right. If giant robots are gonna run around here let em be local!" He says, pointing to himself with a sincere nod. Major Bludd bursts out laughing. "Amen to that, mate," he says, reaching across the table to clap a hand on the android's shoulder, "Amen to that." Major Bludd accepts his second drink from the barman, brandishing his card again. "I shouldn't drink s'much," he reflects, lifting the glass, "but I think tonight's events warrant a little indulgence." Over Kill takes a second flask of Avgas from his backpack. "Yes. I shouldn't either but..its a good night to loose oneself. We drink now. And we fight tomorrow. Is the way of things, yes." Major Bludd chuckles. "Don't drink too much or you won't be in any shape to fight tomorrow," he cautions, sipping his drink. "Y'get too lost y'can't find yer way back." Over Kill pasues. "I lost 48 hours in network. Connected to mainframe. Looked up. Was two days later. Its easy to do in the network, yes. It feels safe. No one can get in. Its an inpenetrable wall. Do you have a place like that? A home?" Major Bludd frowns briefly into his drink. "Sometimes," he says quietly. "I don't really sink roots in anywhere, given my job and my extremely wanted nature." He glances up. "Not smart to sit still when half the world wants yer head on a plate, y'know?" Over Kill pauses. "Brainstorm was telling me home is where you can feel safe sleeping at night. Where you're sure no one's going to shoot you or take you to prison." Major Bludd nods. "I have a couple places like that. But there's always a chance somebody's traced me, y'know? I try not to think about it. I take plenty of precautions. I know what I'm doing." He rededicates himself to his drink. Over Kill pauses. "You can always log on to my network. My home. Is your home." He offers. Bludd smiles. "That's kind of ya, lad," he says. "Thanks." Over Kill pasues. "Not that many humans would feel...safe where I do. Its a matter of perspective, yes." Major Bludd finishes off his drink. "Long as y'have that safe place, lad," he smiles, "yer alright, yeah?" He pauses to stretch. "I think it's about time I got home. Well, back to my flat, anyway." He peers at the android. "Don't expect you'd go over well on a commercial flight," he muses aloud. "Have to find some way to get you to South Africa." Over Kill nods "I be fine. Will you be ok at home? If you need someone to talk to, come to me. I can get six to take me to South Africa.." Major Bludd touches his forehead. "Of course; Vector Six. I'm too tired to think straight. Strong sign I should go the hell to bed already." He chuckles. "I think I'll be alright, lad, thanks. Pennington and I will lean on each other if we need to. You'll be alright in the networks?" Over Kill nods "Yes. Is always safest in the networks. Just me and the BATs. Thats all we've ever needed is each other..." Major Bludd gets to his feet, a frown flickering across his features as he does to. "Right." Over Kill pasues. "Thanks for drink. Was good to be with you." he says. "Come for visit. Anytime. If we don't answer right away. Hit and I'll come back from networks..." Major Bludd nods, eyeing Over Kill. "Take care of your own," he says distantly. "That was Angela's take, too." Over Kill stiffens. "If was Angela's take then maybe.. I should look into another one. I don't want to be like her, no.." "You sure you don't need anything but the BATs, then?" Bludd's eyebrow lifts slightly. Over Kill pauses. "Maybe..one or two outside friends. Is good to have people to talk to. I enjoy talking to you. And Heather. You guys are nice to me, yes." Major Bludd gives a sour smile. "Don't wall yerself up too much, lad," he advises. "Angela hid away from everyone but the BATs on the network. Didn't trust anybody else." His eyelid droops momentarily. "Don't make me regret placing my trust in you," he adds quietly. "I had a hard enough time with her." Over Kill lowers himself to the ground, trembling again. "Will not be Angela! Will be loyal! Will always be loyal! Will not be like Angela. Will be respectful! Will be good to human soldiers, yes!" "Get up, lad," Bludd intones wearily. "Go to bed, or wherever it is you go. I believe you." Over Kill pauses. "Will go to cubicle. Have flight manuals to read. Is learning to fly planes, yes. Is latest pursuit." Major Bludd nods. "Good on ya," he says, moving toward the doorway. "Goodnight, Over Kill." Over Kill Waves "Goodnight, Major Bludd, sir. And thank you for the company. Thank you for showing us how to kill right." Major Bludd snorts, turning back toward the android. "I was just blowin' off steam, mostly. But it don't hurt to be thorough, eh?" He smiles. Over Kill grunts. "Well..she not gettin back up anytime soon, no! No way she comin back from that one. I counted 27 direct hits.." Major Bludd's eyebrows rise. "Only twenty-seven? I emptied a full thirty-rounder into that thing!" Over Kill nods "Two hit the bed, one glanced off the floor." "Shit," Bludd breathes. "Must be losin' me touch. All that time spent on me back inna medbay ..." he shakes his head. "Hate hospitals." He pauses to smirk at Over Kill. "Back t'the shootin' range f'r me, then, eh?" Over Kill chuckles. "Maybe its because my timing has been off. You might have hit all of them. I was kinda nervous at the time. Anyways. You need walk back home?" Major Bludd smiles. "Yes, I need t'walk home. Whaddya expect me t'do, fly?" He shakes his head, chuckling at his own foolishness. He waves a hand in dismissal of the words he's just said. "You c'n walk back with me if y'want." Over Kill chuckles. "Much drink yes." H e wobbles to his feet, his right optic turning off. "Woah. Avgas." yep. a little tipsy. He moves to put an arm under Major Bludd. "YOu know? You are my best friend. You know that right? I help you home, yes." Major Bludd laughs. "I ain't drunk," he says, "I'm jus' tired. But I think *you*'re drunk. Now, don't fall down the damn stairs. You'll bloody take me with ya at this rate." Over Kill grunts. "Just tipsy. My good. Human chum. My. CO. This. Is my man." He says. "Yep. THis here. Is my man." He tells the rec center. "And I'm takin his home. I mean Im homing his take. Yeah." Major Bludd pushes Over Kill away slightly, clapping a hand over the android's metal mouth-guard. "Shut yer trap, dammit," he growls, "yer embarrassin' me." He heads for the stairs, Over Kill in tow. Over Kill staggers to the side, following, both optics for once glowing at the same time. Oh yeah. Just a little tipsy. This is why he shouldn't drink avgas. "Sorry, sir. Homin your take now. Takin your drunk now Im a little home.." Major Bludd puts Over Kill in front of him, guiding the android into the stairwell. "Watch yer step," he warns. "And keep yer mouth shut." He stands back a bit, not wanting to get entangled with Over Kill if he should take a tumble down the stairs. Over Kill moves on all fours as normal, skittering down the stairs. "Its so much easier on four legs. I dont know how you stay up on two." He says, in a staticy slurr. He follows along down the stairs, being careful where he walks. "I'm sorry about this. Didn't know it'd hit me so hard when I stood up.." "That's the way it works with humans and alcohol," Bludd says, following Over Kill down to the first floor. "Y'think yer fine, then y'stand up an' yer legs're all wobbly." Over Kill pauses. "You know I used to fill my tanks with this stuff when I was a vector. Now. half a gallon and IM like...whee..." Major Bludd guides Over Kill out the front doors of the Rec Center. "Yes," he agrees, grinning, "yes, you are." Over Kill staggers along. "Yeah.. lets go home and go to bed. Im walking you home, right?" He says. "I'll take you bed and then go to home." Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a fourty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. Major Bludd just laughs. "You're certifiable." Major Bludd points toward the Command Staff Quarters building. "My flat's this way, you crazy drunk android. Why are you walking me home? You're the drunk one." Over Kill pauses. "Because I said I was going to walk you home and I have my resphonshibhility." He says "I gotta look out for my friends and my CO and my troops and everyone. I always look out for everyone. Im the Overlord. Its what I do." Over Kill adds "And I'm sorry I told people in the morgue I was sleeping with Heather.." "Alright," Bludd says, leading Over Kill along. He stops suddenly. "What?" he blurts in astonishment. Over Kill pauses. "Well they saw her with a gun. and me with a machete and I didnt want them thinking we were killin someone so I told them we need a private moment. Well they jumped to a conclusion and I kinda..rolled with it and let them think...um. we needed." He air quotes. "Private time." Major Bludd stands there with his mouth open for several beats. "Oh, that's not good," he concludes. "Christ, I hope nobody feeds *that* to the rumour mill. It'd be all we need." He looks at the android. "C'mon, then, you drunk-ass thing." He shoves Over Kill in the direction of 505 and follows along. Over Kill follows along. "I don't think he will. Who will believe him. Come on. THat would mean a pretty nice, and normal girl like Heather would be with a thing like me. Come on. She's classy. No one'd believe that.." Cobra Base - Command Staff Quarters This building houses the personal apartments of the base's command staff. A doorway leads to a set of stairs with which one can access the upper levels of the building. An elevator is also available. Major Bludd points Over Kill toward the elevator, shaking his head. Normally he'd take the stairs, but he doesn't trust the inebriated android to navigate four flights. He shoves Over Kill into the car when it arrives and hits '4'. (Why am I doing this?) he wonders. Over Kill curls up on the floor in the elevator, sitting still until it reaches the fourth floor. He murmurs softly to himself in binary the whole way up about something. Major Bludd moves to stand in the car's doorway when the doors open on the fourth floor. "C'mon," he urges, motioning. Over Kill Steps on out. "Fourth floor jewelry womens lingerie, command quarters.." "Left," Bludd directs, guiding the android along with a hand on his metal shoulder. "And left," he adds, when they reach the turn in the corridor. Over Kill follows the coordinates, bringing up his HUD. "Allright. Got hte computers up. Mapping. There we go..." "This is it," says Bludd, producing his passcard and carding the door unlocked. He pushes the door open and frowns at Over Kill. "You're not alright, are you?" Over Kill pauses. "Angela didn't wire this body properly." He admits. "There's a lot of flaws." He says. "Optics dont line up, hud works about 50 percent of the time. Im adjusting to the flaws.." He pauses. "I'll do fine. Are you going to be ok now?" He asks. "I could go back to my cube." Major Bludd leans against the doorjamb, folds his arms over his chest. "I meant the avgas," he clarifies. "You're drunk, remember?" Over Kill pauses. "Oh yeah. Im drunk." He chuckles. "I'm allright. Im just very drunk. I can walk back home from here. Im drunk not immobile.." He staggers, falling against a wall for a moment. Major Bludd shakes his head. "How long's it take your system to process that stuff?" Over Kill pauses. "Im not sure. probably 12..15 hours maximum. I can run it off.." "Yer gonna fall down the damn stairs, aren't ya?" Bludd frowns. Over Kill pauses. "Not.. purposefully no." He admits. Major Bludd rolls his eyes. "Get in here," he says, jerking a thumb toward his quarters. "Y'c'n park yer drunk ass on the couch or somethin', 'till y'c'n make it back without bustin' yerself ta bits." Over Kill follows along, wobbling a bit. "COuld sleep on the couch, yes. Is a good thing." when he wakes up he probably wont understand how he got there. Major Bludd's Quarters This is one of the larger apartments, located on the top floor of the building. The front door opens onto a generous sitting area, occupied by a conservatively upholstered sofa, a low table, and a television set. At the far end of the front room are a pair of windowed doors which lead out onto a small balcony overlooking the parade deck below. A small kitchen is accessible off a short hallway which terminates in a bedroom. Major Bludd steps into the flat, letting the door shut behind him. "Siddown," he says, pointing toward the couch. Over Kill salutes wobbily and moves to sit on the couch. He curls up there into a rather small ball for someone as large as he is. He's awfully quiet, not any louder then an air conditioner. Major Bludd stares at Over Kill for a moment before shuffling off down the hall toward his bedroom. "What I don't do around here..." he mutters. Over Kill curls up on the couch, putting his hands over his head. He whimpers after a few minutes, returning to his always troubled sleep. He doesn't sit still for long, just tossing and turning the entire night.